


The Eyes Are The Window Into The Soul

by Emmaline_Chayefsky



Series: Destiel/ Sabriel Oneshots [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Souls, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaline_Chayefsky/pseuds/Emmaline_Chayefsky
Summary: Castiel didn't understand the human phrase about souls until he met Dean Winchester, and everything he thought he knew about beauty changed.All of my fics can be found on my Wattpad: @Emmaline_Chayefsky





	The Eyes Are The Window Into The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is my personal take on the phrase "eyes are the window into the soul." Again, this is another old oneshot. I think it's creative, but lacks... something. I may write something else related to this idea in the future. Enjoy.

Castiel had never understood why humans said, "The eyes are the window into the soul."

That was, until he met Dean Winchester.

The hunter's soul was the brightest Castiel had ever seen. Even when Castiel first caught a glimpse of it while dragging the man from the deepest pits of Hell, the Angel was blinded by the multicolored light coming off of the soul in waves.

Dean's soul was unlike any of the ones Castiel had ever seen. Instead of being one solid color depending on the human's overall bad or goodness, black being bad and white being good, it was a mix of every color known to man. And even a few that weren't.

The white ball of light was splashed with big patches of blood red and navy blue, signifying the pain and sadness that the hunter had gone through. It was also tinted with black, just around the edges, an aftereffect of Dean's time in Hell.

Along with the red, blue, and black, there were also happy colors. The ball of light was swirled with different shades of purple and pink, signifying the hunter's many 'one-night stands,' as he likes to call it, and the romantic and lustful feelings associated with each one.

There were also golden rays of color, similar to the color of sunlight at the break of dawn, bursting through the soul. That was because of Sam. Bobby. Jo. Ellen. Ash. Charlie. Kevin. Lisa. Ben. His mother. Even his father. That golden color was happiness. And it was growing more and more with every laugh and grin that the hunter let out.

Through all of those colors, Castiel could see hints of ocean blue seeping into the ball of light, dominating the darker colors. The blue was the same color as the Angel's eyes. And it was also growing with each day, slowly removing the evidence of the pain and hardship that the hunter has gone through.

Every time Castiel looked into Dean's eyes, with or without his grace, he could always see every single one of those colors. Growing, shrinking, moving, swirling, like an intricate dance right below the surface of the forest green color of the hunter's eyes. It was beautiful. And Castiel never wanted to look away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies, and if you're new here, feel free to check out my other oneshots (I ever have Phan if you're into that) and/or leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
